profile_databasefandomcom-20200214-history
Foods and Beverages
, gobbling cookies.]] The Foods and Beverages, are items of products shown throughout the many worlds, and beyond. They are product items that heal and spawn normally as items and from containers. This list does not include Apples from Green Greens, Maxim Tomatoes, peanuts from Peanut Popgun and Rocketbarrel Barrage, Eggs from Chansey, Birdo's eggs, and the vegetables from the Summit. The food most likely is an original item, but it does resemble the food found in Kirby Super Star and other Kirby installments, which was a very abundant, yet low in power, source of health. It also resembles food from Kid Icarus: Uprising. It is interesting to note, that because the two game series were under the same developer, all food items in Super Smash Bros. Melee were also in the game Kirby Air Ride. The Foods on Remnant is the same as or similar to food found in real life, though Remnant has its own brand names. There are a number of foods that are significant to the characters. Also mentioned here are brand name foods. ".''" :—About the Foods and Beverages. Foods This article covers the different foods found within the series. Fruits and Vegetables Fruits Apples :''Main article: Apples Apples (林檎, Ringo) are round fruit that possess a sweet taste. They have appeared several times in the series. Notably, Doc Q handed them out at random in Mock Town, having laced some of them with explosives as a "test" of luck for anyone who accepted them. Luffy took one and immediately devoured it, but fortunately, his apple was not a rigged one. Apples are also Eneru's favorite food, and he could be often seen eating them. An apple also served as the "host" for the Sala-Sala Fruit, Model: Axolotl, after the Devil fruit's previous user, Smiley, had perished. Artificial Devil Fruits take on the form of apples with circle-patterns around them. Bananas Conache Devil Fruits :Main article: Devil Fruits The Devil Fruits (悪魔の実, Akuma no Mi; literally meaning "Fruit of the Devil") are exclusive in the ''One Piece'' series. It is a mystical fruit that is said to be enchanted by the sea devils themselves. They are very rare and can sell for over 100,000,000 berries each. They are collectively said to taste unimaginably disgusting, but eating it can grant a special power at the cost of losing the ability to swim and/or becoming paralyzed in deep standing water. Due to the tremendous potential of Devil Fruits, scientists Vegapunk and Caesar Clown manufactured Artificial Devil Fruits, with limited success rates and noted risks. Among the many, there are several Devil Fruits that allow the manipulation and generation of foods: the Cook-Cook Fruit, in particular, is specialized in turning inorganic material into food, which, while nourishing, does not have a good taste. Tangerines Grapes =Image Gallery = Vegetables =Image Gallery = Others Beverages This article covers the different beverages found within the series. Alcohol Alcohol (酒, Saké) are types of beverages that can impair the drinker. In the episode "Welcome to Beacon," James Ironwood is seen pouring something from inside a flask, presumably alcoholic, in his mug of coffee. Qrow Branwen is sometimes been seen drinking alcohol, including during his introduction in "New Challengers...". In "Kuroyuri", a young Lie Ren attempts to buy a bottle of sake for his father. Rum and other alcoholic beverages are prevalent throughout the series. Oda provided explanation for why certain drinks were linked to pirates in one SBS. One of the more prominent cases is the song Binks' Sake which is a typical pirate song about delivering alcohol. The first reference to drinking alcohol came from Shanks in One Piece Chapter 1 (anime One Piece Episode 4) and Higuma's incident at Partys Bar in Luffy's hometown. In the 4Kids English dub, any references to alcohol were altered to "juice", in line with their toning down of the anime for a younger audience. The uncut FUNimation dub, however, keeps all references to alcohol intact. Brandy Brandy is a spirit produced by distilling wine. It was used by Senor Pink to disinfect his wounds from Franky's attack. Jerez Jerez is Z's favorite type of alcohol. Kuzan gave him a bottle of it, which Zephyr later drank just before his final fight with Luffy. It is sold in 0.75L bottles and produced in Sherry. This is a pun on sherry (known as Jerez in Spain), a wine produced in the city of Jerez de la Frontera in Spain. Liqueur Liqueur is a sweet alcoholic drink. One of Totto Land's islands is named after this beverage. Nihonshu (Sake) Nihonshu (日本酒, Nihonshu) is a particular type of wine brewed from rice. Sake is seen being imbibed at several points during the series, but is rarely named as such. The first time it is definitively seen being drunk is during Shanks time in Partys Bar. It should also be noted that Gaimon's home-made alcohol he and Buggy shared during Buggy's mini-story arc appears to be "sake" as they drink it from dish-shaped holders rather than full-on cups. The last drink that Whitebeard and Roger had with each other was sake. Vasco Shot carries a calabash gourd of sake with him at all times, earning him the nickname "Heavy Drinker". Shanks, who has traveled the world, thinks his hometown in West Blue makes the best "sake" in the world. Sake was also used as a ceremonial part of Pirate Alliance by the representative of the Straw Hat Grand Fleet when they offer their loyalty to Luffy, and by Jimbei when he left the Big Mam Pirates. Rum Rum (ラム, Ramu) is a strong alcoholic drink. Usopp threw a bottle of rum at Choo and shattered it with a pachinko shot, and then launched an incendiary bullet to set the merman ablaze. Silvers Rayleigh always carries a flask of rum with him, and drinks often from it, whether when he was in slave captivity or watching Whitebeard die onscreen. Wine Wine is an alcoholic drink made from grapes. Vinsmoke Judge was seen drinking wine during the Vinsmoke Family lunch with Big Mam and Charlotte Pudding a day before Sanji's and Pudding's wedding. Déesse Déesse is a brand of alcohol, apparently red wine. When a 25-years old Don Quixote Doflamingo woke up from a nightmare of being lynched by a mob during his 8-years old childhood, he gulped down a bottle's worth sloppily to cool his head, dripping some on his chin, and then tossed the bottle and what little remained in it to the ground before picking up a ringing Transponder Snail. "Déesse" is the French word for "Goddess". Ithürzburger Stein The Ithürzburger Stein (イテュルツブルガー・シュタイン, Ithurutsuburugā Shutain) is a wine produced on Micqueot which apparently has a sour and dry taste. Monkey Wine Monkey Wine is a famous drink originating from Zou. It is made from fruits collected in the forests of the island. Monjii served this to Zolo. Coffee Coffee is a brewed drink made from coffee beans. It's commonly served hot. Bartholomew Oobleck enjoys coffee from his thermos, mugs, glasses and even disposable cups. In the episode "Destiny", Weiss suggests going out for coffee. A bag of coffee beans is seen in "A Slip Through Time and Space", the 23rd episode of RWBY Chibi. Nico Robin is often seen drinking coffee. She also favors food that goes well with coffee. Coffee played a role during Ace's Great Blackbeard Search, where the Navy from the G-2 Navy Base commanded by Vice-Admiral Komille were having problems drinking their coffee, which they considered too bitter. This problem was solved after Portgaz D. Ace delivered a letter from Moda, a milk-maiden and daughter of the base's chefs, to Komille, which allowed the base to get a steady supply of milk in order to put it on their coffee, making it taste much better. Cora Juice Apple Juice Melon Juice Pumpkin Juice Vegetable Juice Other Juices Milk Tea Tea is an aromatic beverage usually made from hot water and a tea plant. In "Black and White", Blake Belladonna is drinking what appears to be tea outside the cafe. She later mentions tea in the episode "Destiny". Sun Wukong and the Belladonna family are seen drinking homemade tea in "Menagerie". It is Brook's beverage of choice, as he is often seen holding a small cup of tea. Tamago also drinks tea from a cup that doubles as part of his hat. Charlotte Lingling has often thrown tea parties. Charlotte Pudding had also brewed tea while serving the Sanji Retrieval Team at her cafe. Charlotte Perospero has claimed to enjoy a daily cup of tea in the afternoon. Black Tea Choco Tea Green Tea Water Water is transparent, odorless, tasteless liquid. It's a vital substance to all forms of life. In "Welcome to Haven", a Just Rite bartender gave Yang a bottle of water on the house for getting rid of a shady man who was driving him crazy. During the Alabasta Arc, water was the main driving force of the conflict between the Alabastan King Nefeltari Nebra and the Rebel Army led by Kohza due to the lack of rain caused by the use of Boogie Powder, an illegal substance that forces artificial rain to happen in a certain location in detriment of natural ones happening on neighboring places. It was later revealed that this scheme was all orchestrated by the then Warlord Crocodile, who not only started an entire conflict that he could exploit to achieve his goals, but also managed to prevent water, which is the main weakness of his Sand-Sand Fruit, from being used against himself. Luffy, however, would be able to use water against him in their second encounter. Mineral Water Mineral water is natural spring water, usually with additional compounds mixed in depending on where it is sourced from. It is commonly sold bottled, and drunk for health benefits. South Aso mineral water was served to Sanji as a child during his imprisonment. Others * Coconut milk - Sun and Blake drink coconut milk from cups made of coconut halves in "Necessary Sacrifice". * Hot chocolate - Professor Ozpin enjoys drinking hot chocolate. * Non-alcoholic cocktail - Yang Xiao Long orders a Strawberry Sunrise in the "Yellow" Trailer. In the official manga, Yang orders non-alcoholic Strawberry Sunrises for herself and Ruby. * Soda - Three brands of soda are debuted during the food fight: "Dr. Piper", "Ol' King Cold" and "People Like Grapes" Soda. An energy drink called "TorchQuick" is seen in "Steals and Wheels", the 43rd episode of RWBY Chibi. History Past Early History Synopsis Anime and Manga Differences Translation and Dub Issues Theme songs See also * Chefs * Bars, Restaurants, and Cafes * Rumble Balls * Energy Steroids Etymology External links * Prosthetics Wikipedia * Foods and Beverages One Piece Encyclopedia * Foods and Beverages RWBY Wiki * Foods and Beverages Smashpedia Notes & Trivia * The soda, Ol' King Cold, has the Schnee Dust Company logo. ** Ol' King Cold is a reference to the nursery rhyme "Old King Cole". * The "People Like Grapes" soda brand is a reference to the humorous statement by Gavin Free. * Weiss having an apple in front of her in "Jaunedice" is most likely a reference to "Snow White", Weiss' character allusion. * "Dr. Piper" is the RWBY equivalent of the popular "Dr. Pepper" soda, while possibly also being a reference to the story of The Pied Piper. * The logo of the hamburger restaurant in Mountain Glenn appears to be a big "W". This might be a reference to the "M" logo belonging to McDonald's or the "W" logo belonging to Whataburger. * On the Summit stage, bonus vegetable items that appeared in the original Ice Climber game act as Food. * Snake is the only character who makes unique sounds whenever he heals with a food item (Maxim Tomato included), or even while eating the non-healing but still edible Superspicy Curry. These range from generic eating noises to commentary such as "Mm, Tasty!". This is what Snake would do in Metal Gear Solid. * All food listed above is rendered as a 2-dimensional picture. The render always faces the camera. * The single piece of food with the highest healing amount in Brawl is the chicken drumstick, which heals 12%. On the other end of the scale, the strawberry heals just 1%; the rest of the foods heal differing numbers each restart of the game. * Peaches are not a normal food. They only appear during Peach's Final Smash. However, they are still 2D sprites. * In Kid Icarus: Uprising, Pit can consume food to boost his health. This, like many other new features in the game, could be a reference to Brawl. Category:Foods and Beverages